The Tears She Shed
by TheShawnee1242
Summary: Hermione wakes up once again sweating. The nightmare of her first and only boyfriend dieing woke her up. She doesn't know why this thought still haunts her from 2 months ago.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up in a sweat. This is the 3rd time this week she had woke up from that terrible nightmare of Billie(Her first boyfriend) getting killed. It was exactly 2 months ago.

Hermione and Billie were walking along the forest talking about Snapes unfair potion assignment. They had to make the second toughest potion in the whole wizarding world in one night. Billie was explaining how he had to go home for a week to be with Hirrisa( His little sister) because she was slowly dieing . Just when he finished that sentance some shadow figure came up behind him and took him way into the forest. He screamed " I love you Hermione" and then the scream was cut off.


	2. Harry Surprising

"Hermione , hermione HERMIONE"Ginny yelled at Hermione

Hermione opened her eyes to see a startled Ginny Weasly.

"Why are you screaming at me ginny?"Hermione asked sweating. Giiny just looked at her confusingly.

"You were screming about Billie again. When will you face the fact that Billie is dead and he isn't coming back?"Ginny said looking at hermione

" Ginny you wont understand why I miss him until you lose a friend that is very close. Remember Billie was not just a friend but a boyfriend." Hermione said

Hermione got up from bed and went to the bathroom to get a cold shower , hoping it would relax her from her nightmare.

About 5 minutes into her shower a knock came to the door. Hermione got out and quickly(withmagic) got dressed. She opened to see Harry , her best friend."Harry! I missed you" hermione said giving harry a big hug. Harry responded with a " Hermione I missed you so much. I am sorry about your loss of Billie , he was a good guy"

"harry you are so nice to me , I have been so cruel to you over the phone and when we wrote to eachother , why are you going to be so nice to me"Hermione said welling up with tears

Harry simply replied with " I love you to death Hermione" and ran down and out of the girls half of the Gryfindor house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood there like a mental case , harry just said that he loved Hermione to death. Hermione thinks" I wonder what he meant about that ... Harry has been my best friend for a whole year. I wonder if there is more between us than I thought.." The thought startled Hermione. Harry had always been a good firend not any more.

Hermione walked down and over to the boy half of the Gryfindor Dorm. She knocked on Harry and ron's door.

"Yea , who is it" Rons voice rang in Hermione's ears. She hasn't seen him in a while either.

"Is Harry there , I need to talk to him" Hermione asked

Ron walked out of the room. He had gotten tons cuter and taller. His muscles bulged out.

" Yea he is in there , he is embarrassed about something he wont tell me about what though maybe you can get it out of him" Ron said smiling at hermione

Hermione walked into the room to see harry laying on his bed.

" Hey harry, about saying you love me to death.. I love you so much Harry you are my best friend in the whole world. It's nice to know that you care about Billie." Hermione said to the happy Harry.

"Hermione I have wanted you ever since I first met you. But as soon as Billie came in I just shut up. Now that he is gone do you think that we could get together. We are perfect for eachother." Harry said in tears

" Of coarse Harry , You are just right for me , come give me a hug"Hermione said to Harry who was tearing up.

Harry walked up to hermione and kissed her on the lips. Hermione didn't more because she enjoyed it. His lips were soft and precious. She never wanted to let go of him. Hermione hugged him back and told him she had to go to breakfast but he is welcome to come down with her.

" Bye Hermione I will be down in a minute" Harry said with a smile worth a million.

" Bye Harry be quick"Hermione said to harry.


	4. Woa

Harry quickly got dressed in his usual saturday outfit . Blue jeans and a baggy shirt. He ran down to the dinner hall to meet hermione. He noticed how pretty she had become. Her hair now long and she had started to straighten it . It was pretty. Her eyes blue and shiney , her lips the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

Hermione was waiting for him somehow she had gotten a small area for just her and him. Everyone else was on the other side talking about some stupid potion assignment from 2 months ago. Hermione started to tear up when Harry remembers that's what billie and her were talking about when he got Killed.Harry kissed her to comfort her. She started to cry into his shoulder and he Hugged her and comforted her making her feal loved.

" Harry I am so sorry that I am whiney , but I know you understand how I feal right now" Hermione said looking into harry's eyes.

" Of coarse sweety , I know how you feal you're talking about the boy who's girlfriend got killed by voldemort when he was only 9 and didn't even know about Voldemort yet" Harry said smiling at Hermione

Hermione laughed. She noticed how funny Harry could be , it made her forget how sad she is and how depressed. He made her moods go bye bye when she was sad. She smiled at HArry.

"hermione want to go up to the bed room and talk for a while" Harry said winking

" Harry... Of coarse!" Hermione said


End file.
